


a little slice of heaven

by perfectlyrose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: Rose stumbles upon a bakery one morning when she's out far too early for her liking.





	a little slice of heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DirtyBrian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBrian/gifts).



Rose stumbled into the shop still half asleep, lured in by the smell of cinnamon and vanilla and what she thought just might be heaven. A little bell above the blue door announced her arrival and she stopped in her tracks once she was inside. It was a warm bakery, bigger than she had expected from the storefront and suffused with soft gold light that lit up the treats stacked in glass cases around the room.

“Oh, hello! No one usually wanders in this early.”

Rose looked up to find a tall, lanky man walking out of the back room with a tray filled with mini loaves of some sort of bread in his hands. His brown hair was sticking up in every direction and there was a streak of flour highlighting one cheekbone.

“I didn’t even check to see if you were open, just kinda walked in,” Rose said, walking towards the counter, drawn in by the baker’s bright smile and twinkling chocolate-colored eyes. 

“Ah, well there aren’t actually hours posted. I just unlock the door when I get here and close up when I’ve sold out or am ready to go.” He set the tray down and stuck his hands in the pockets of his brown pinstriped apron, still grinning like a loon. “I’m the Doctor, by the way.”

“Rose,” she answered, not able to resist smiling back. She could see the spray of freckles across his nose now that she was closer. It almost looked like he’d been dusted with cinnamon in addition to the wayward streak of flour.

“Rose.” He rolled the name around in his mouth like it was a new flavor to discover, bouncing on his toes a bit. “Brilliant name, that. What can I get you this morning, Rose?”

“You are way too awake for this hour of the morning,” she said with a laugh.

“Time is all relative,” he said with a wink. “Plus, I’m a baker, I’ve gotten accustomed to the early hours.”

“This your shop, then?”

“Yep!”

“Alright then, Doctor. What do you recommend?”

His eyes dropped down to where her tongue was peeking out of her smile before starting to ramble off a list of his favorite baked goods.

“A slice of banana bread is a must,” he insisted. “Then I have a few different varieties of scones. I haven’t been able to pick a favorite from today’s selection yet. The chocolate croissants and cinnamon coffee cake are also looking especially promising today.”

“I think I’ll have some of that banana bread and the cinnamon coffee cake,” Rose decided.

“If you’re not in a rush and want to eat here, I can make you a cuppa.”

“Sounds brilliant,” she said. “Didn’t manage any caffeine this morning yet.”

“Tragedy,” the Doctor drawled from where he was bending over to get into the case with the coffee cake.

Once she had a little plate with her goodies on them, she sat down at one of the cafe tables in the room. The Doctor reappeared from the back room when she was halfway through the banana bread, two steaming mugs of tea in his hands.

He sat down across the table from Rose and pushed the one he’d made for her - white with one sugar like she’d told him - towards her.

“This is amazing,” Rose said through a mouthful of banana bread.

“Glad you like it,” he answered with a laugh. “Hopefully I’ll get you hooked and you’ll keep coming back.”

“Mmm, not getting rid of me now,” Rose warned. She reached for her tea and took a swallow, eyes fluttering closed as she did. “And you make a good cuppa. Definitely not getting rid of me.”

“Brilliant.”

They chatted for about an hour. The Doctor kept jumping up to grab more things for her to try and to pull things out of the oven in the back and by the time Rose reluctantly said she needed to leave, she was full of delicious food and more than a little smitten by the baker who had made all of it.

(Since he refused to let her pay with anything other than her number and a promise to come back soon, she rather thought the feeling was mutual.)


End file.
